


A Very Danbeau Thanksgiving

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [39]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Thanksgiving, also guest mentions of shuri and peter and mj and ned, bbies, many soft much domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Carol and Maria host Thanksgiving, featuring a very confused Talos, a very amused Monica, and a very domestic Nick Fury.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Where's Your Head At? [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	A Very Danbeau Thanksgiving

“What exactly is it that we’re supposed to be giving thanks for?” Talos asked as he set the centerpiece and decorations to Maria’s exact specifications.

“An entire country built on genocide and slavery,” Fury called from the kitchen, where he had donned the “Never Trust A Cat” apron Maria had bought him.

“A bunch of white people killing a bunch of brown people,” Monica removed her headphones long enough to explain, oh so casually.

Talos turned to Carol for confirmation, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed.

Carol just shrugged, gently photon-blasting the oven to keep it at the exact right temperature. “They speak the truth,” she said, bending down to kiss Monica’s forehead long and hard. “I love you so much, kiddo,” she whispered, for reasons Monica both understood and didn’t, not yet.

Maria turned from the oven to watch her wife and child for a moment that was both beautiful and pained. 

“In this house, Talos, we use it to celebrate family. Everyone who’s here now and everyone we’ve lost, and our ancestors who survived so we could live. Not your ancestors, babe, sorry,” Maria teased, but Carol just smiled, stood, and kissed her.

“Your planet gets stranger and stranger every day,” Talos shook his head, mystified.

“Come on, you don’t have weird holidays on your planet?”

“Well, I suppose. There is one where -”

“Whoa whoa, is this another one that Monica is too young to hear and Fury’s too innocent to learn about?” Maria asked, seamlessly maneuvering around the kitchen with Fury - Carol, Monica, and Talos had all been banned - to put the finishing touches on their meal.

Talos furrowed his brow. “You know what, yes. Yes, it probably is.”

Goose tried to rub against his leg, and he jumped nearly a mile high. 

Monica scooped Goose up. “Don’t worry, Talos. When the rest of your family gets here, they’ll protect you from mean old Goose. And until then, I got you.”

Talos looked marginally relieved until he noticed Carol giving Goose a thumbs-up.

“You know the Flerken understands those kinds of communications,” he cautioned. 

But Carol only winked. “Exactly.”

“Oh, let him live, babe,” Maria chided playfully, leaning into Carol for another kiss. Carol swooned and Maria sighed loudly into her mouth, and Fury covered his eye with a SHIELD-logo oven mitt.

“Really?” Monica asked. “In front of our salad?”

“You tell them, Monica,” Fury murmured while Talos searched for what salad the girl was talking about.

“Listen,” Maria smiled when she and Carol finally took a step back from each other, resting their foreheads against each other. “I went six whole years without kissing your other mother. We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“Fair point,” Monica assented, grinning. Her phone buzzed and when she checked it, she shrieked with happiness. “Moms! Shuri’s on her way, and she’s bringing Peter in her jet, and he’s bringing his Aunt May and his new girlfriend MJ and their newer boyfriend Ned!”

Carol and Maria smiled into each other’s bodies, all cooking forgotten in this moment, suspended in a perfect bubble of perfect time.

“That’s amazing, Monica,” they both said, and they kissed some more through their giggles at saying the same thing at the same time.

“The young spider is on his way? Excellent!” Talos jumped up and down and clapped his hands, a habit he’d gotten from Monica.

“No SHIELD business, you two,” Maria threatened Fury and Talos with a spatula. Carol grinned, satisfied, before Maria turned the spatula on her. “That goes for you, too.”

“But you love me!” Carol slid her arms around Maria’s waist again.

“Mmm, that I do,” Maria murmured into her mouth. 

“They seem to be at it again,” Fury murmured.

“Define ‘it’,” Talos asked.

“Not a chance,” Monica and Fury answered simultaneously.

But the feeling throughout the house needed no words to pin it down. The smiles on all their faces and the soaring in all their chests said it all.


End file.
